House of Shade: Season 20
House of Shade: Class of Shade'' is the 20th season of the online Big Brother game, House of Shade that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. Applications went out looking for new players to join the series. The season is hosted by Dom, Ashley, Amir, Jordan and Owen. The tumblr blog for the season is: hos20classofshade.tumblr.com Hosts Twists * '''Teacher Twist:' Four HouseGuests from past seasons returned to compete against twelve new HouseGuests as "Teachers" * Classes: Similar to the teams from Big Brother 18, the returning houseguests picked three new players to be in their class. Each week, the Head of Household's classmates were safe from eviction. * Detention: After a houseguest survived being on the block for eviction, they would be sent to Detention for 24 hours, which would not only grant them immunity for the week, but also cause them to lose the ability to compete in both the following HOH and POV competitions. * Backwards Week: During Week 5 of the game Backwards week, which was first used in House of Shade: All Stars, was implemented, thus everyone left in the game had to nominate 2 of their fellow houseguests for eviction, the 2 with the most nominations would face the block, the veto would be played, if used the non-nominated houseguests would nominate a replacement and at the end of the week, the person who won HOH would have the sole vote to evict. * Double Power of Veto: During detention, houseguests were allowed to search for a special power in the game called the Double Power of Veto, this power could be played after the POV ceremony and could be used to save one or both of the nominees if they so chose, forcing the HOH to make 2 more replacement nominees if needed. Houseguests Voting History : This housemate started in/is in Amanda's Art Class : This housemate started in/is in Dane's Band Class : This housemate started in/is in the Drew's Literature Class : This housemate started in/is in the Saxon's History Class Notes *Note 1: Due to someone on their team winning HOH, this houseguest was granted immunity for the entire week. *Note 2: After surviving the block the previous week, this houseguest was granted immunity for the entire week. *Note 3: This week was a backwards week, this meant that everyone left in the game had to nominate 2 of their fellow houseguests for eviction, the 2 with the most nominations would face the block, the veto would be played, if used the non-nominated houseguests would nominate a replacement and at the end of the week, the person who won HOH would have the sole vote to evict. *Note 4: This week Jake used the double Power of Veto that he found in detention, this allowed him to save both Bryce and Emily after the Power of Veto meeting, forcing the HOH Dane to name 2 new replacement nominees, while not being able to nominate a veto holder or their recipient, which included Ain, Bryce, Emily and Jake. *Note 5: This week began with a live double eviction where 2 weeks of Big Brother were played over the span of the night. *Note 6: For the finale vote for the winner, the jury of the previously 7 evicted houseguests for who they wanted to win the season between Amanda and Bryce.